nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Night Vale Community College
Night Vale Community College is the town of Night Vale's only tertiary education facility. The college recently held a capital campaign to fund a new science center. Donor benefits included mugs, tote bags, names carved into bloodstones, being able to invade the dreams of one's neighbors, having all of one's belongings taken from their home, and being transformed permanently into a tree lizard. A donation of almost eight thousand rabbits caused an apparent crisis, which the Campaign Committee used to drum up publicity. The committee relocated their headquarters to the college's Underground Emergency Fundraiser-Related Disaster Bunker. The rabbits were re-donated to the Night Vale Petting Zoo. Cecil has had regular interactions with the college's Earth Sciences department. Botanists from that department initially reported, alongside the Parks Department, that the Whispering Forest is not to be approached.Episode 22 The Whispering Forest The Earth Sciences Building was condemned by the city as unsafe and left vacant, except a transient named Simone Rigadeau who currently lives there.Episode 21 A Memory of Europe Cecil once accused giant, translucent-skinned worms of faking a community college open house.Episode 36 Missing Faculty * Dr. Sarah Sultan, President of the college,and also a fist-sized river rock who cannot speak, but can writeEpisode 31 A Blinking Light up on the Mountain and communicate telepathicallyEpisode 50 Capital Campaign * Dr. Chelsea Dubinski, Assistant Professor of ChemistryEpisode 8 The Lights in Radon Canyon * Harrison Kipp, adjunct professor of archaeology * Dr. Joel Eisenberg, position unknown (possibly paleontology), currently on extended medical leave''Minutes'' * Joshua White, Executive Assistant to the President * Dr. Robert Hernandez, Vice President of Finance, Administration, and Forbidden Numbers * Dr. Stephen Mills, Provost, Vice President of Academic Affairs * An unnamed green cabinet that shakes and whistles, Vice President of Student Affairs * Dr. Henrietta Bell, Dean of Arts and Sciences * Dr. Chandra Mabassa, Dean of Allied Health and Nursing * Dr. Michael Galleti, Dean of Science, Technology, Technology With Finger Quotes, and Mathematics * Dr. Vidor Zhabo, Associate Professor of Humanities * Dr. Allie Laredo, Associate Professor of Inhumanities * Dr. Ibrahim al-Anizi, Associate Professor of Political Science * Dr. James Crawford-Rothwell, Associate Professor of Alternate History * Dr. Alen Stein, Associate Professor of False Biology * Dr. Tamara Hertzwell, Associate Professor of Approved Sciences * Dr. June Richter, Associate Professor of Nursing * Dr. Mohini Buqar, Assistant Professor of Secret English * Professor Jaime Escondo, whose job title is classified – but who also carries a bag of magic teeth. So it’s possible he’s simply granting his own wishes, and does not actually work here * Dr. Stephen Rosenberg, Assistant Professor of Business and Accounting * Professor Mary Ann Gwozdecke, Assistant Professor of Computer and Fire Sciences * Professor Julie Levine, Adjunct Professor of Future French * Professor Incarnita Piel, Adjunct Professor of Weird Spanish * Mr. Terrance Long, Head of Library Prevention and Security * Several botanists * Professor Adriano Copiello, who teaches French Gibbering Episode 119 [[EGemony, Part 3: "A Story of Love and Terror"|''EGemony, Part 3: "A Story of Love and Terror"]] * Coyote-faced advisers, who lurk about the Student Programs Office * Members of the Capital Campaign Committee * College representatives who communicate through the narrow crack of a slightly lifted manhole cover on Main Street, and also via spray-painted bubble graffiti on the side of an abandoned warehouse near the train tracks * Simone Rigadeau, the transient who lives in the abandoned Earth Sciences building, who is not an academic, but argues consistently the world has ended in 1983. She teaches several courses. Courses Night Vale Community College offers a wide variety of courses and degrees, from history, through botanics, to earth sciences. Some of the courses only supposedly take place, and others are taught by non-academic, uncertified and sometimes unknown professors. The list below is based only on courses mentioned in the podcast, and therefore is probably partial. List of Classes * '''Sciences:' ** Botanics ** Earth Sciences ** Chemistry ** Archaeology ** False Biology ** Allied Health ** Nursing ** Technology ** Technology With Finger Quotes ** Computer and Fire Sciences ** Earth Sciences * Economics and Mathematics: ** Mathematics ** False Numbers ** Finance and Accounting ** Administration ** Business * Humanities: ** Political Science ** Alternate History ** Music ** Media and Communications * Languages: ** Secret English ** Future French ** Weird Spanish * Continuing Education courses: ** Introduction to Gibbering ** Conversational Gibbering ** Intermediate Gibbering ** Advanced Gibbering ** French Gibbering ** Ikebana Students and Alums * Alumna Mrs. Sylvia Wickersham, eccentric recluse and generous donor to the capital campaign, who was transformed into a small green tree lizard and held as evidence by the Sheriff's Secret Police * Cecil Palmer used to be a student in the college, presumably of media and communications. * Former intern Kareem is now a student in Simone Rigadeau's courses in the Earth Science building. He left his internship at Night Vale Community Radio Station, being the longest surviving intern, because he was facinated by Rigadeau's ability to explain many of Night Vale's weirdest phenomena. As an iterative, he studied media and communications. Other associates * Carlos, visiting research fellow''Welcome to Night Vale: A Novel'' from the University of What It IsEpisode 55 The University of What It Is. * Dr. Erless Bedermayer, all-time second-least popular president * Simone Rigadeau, the transient living in a recycling closet in the Earth Science buildingEpisode 12 The Candidate. She teaches several courses in the formerly abandoned Earth Sciences building, such as "1983: The Year the World Ended?", "Clear and Distant Danger: the Terrible Mysteries of the Distant Prince”, and a course concerning the Woman from Italy (the title of which is spelled in emojis)Episode 96, Negotiations. References Category:Locations community college